gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Somebody That I Used To Know
}} Somebody That I Used To Know, en español '''Alguien Que Solía Conocer','' es una canción presentada en el episodio , cantada por Blaine y Cooper Anderson. La versión original de esta canción pertenece al cantante Gotye, con la colaboración de Kimbra. Contexto de la Canción Blaine llega al auditorio, donde lo estaba esperando su hermano Cooper y comienza a cantarle esta canción para hacerle entender lo poco apoyado que se ha sentido siempre por él, durante el performance puede verse flashbacks sobre la infacia de los dos hermanos. Cooper también canta, sintiéndo lo mismo, y al final de la canción hacen las paces. Letra (Version Estudio) Blaine: Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember Cooper: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Blaine: But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough Ambos: No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need, that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know Ambos: ''' But you didn't have to cut me off '''Cooper: Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need, that though Ambos: ''' Now you're just somebody that I used to know '''Blaine: Somebody, (I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Ambos: I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody Letra (Version Episodio) Blaine Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Cooper So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Blaine But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough Blaine (con Cooper) No, you didn't have to (stoop so low) Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number) I guess that I don't (need, that though) (Now you're just somebody that I used to know) Blaine Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know Cooper (con Blaine) But you didn't have to (cut me off) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing (ohhhh) And I don't even (need your love) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (ohhhh)No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number (ohhhh)I guess that I don't need, that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine Somebody,I used to know Somebody Cooper Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine Somebody,I used to know Somebody Cooper Now you're just somebody that I used to know Ambos I used to know Somebody Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidades *Gotye criticó las voces de Darren y Matt como "Pop" y "Falsas" a pesar de que la versión de la serie ayudó a dar a conocer la canción Fuente1 Fuente2 Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Somebody That I Used To Know - Glee (Full song) thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Big Brother Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cooper Categoría:Duetos